Don't Mess with Dad
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Danny's real dad shows up during the ritual, Least to say, Lucifer isn't impressed. Kind of a crossover with Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance..


**So I was rewatching Ghost Rider Spirit of Vengeance and it hit me.. What if Daddy!Lucifer had shown up during the ending part and totally kicked ass? And that my good friends is where this came from!**

* * *

Sam and Dean were hiding behind the rocks with the other members of their rag tag group. Moreau is concentrating on the chanting that has started down below. It has an eerie sound to it, kind of like those types of chants you hear in those old cult monster movies and their trying to unhinge the beast of something.

"The ritual has already begun, Danny's soul will be lost forever at the break of dawn"

To be completely honest, the Winchesters are truly frightened for the people doing this to Danny. They are the only ones it seems that know of the kids true parentage and lets be honest, this guy is nothing compared to are just lucky that the man isn't here. They had started to learn that nobody upsets Danny and gets away with it, let alone try and kill him or something. Call him overprotective but the Devil actually seemed to care about his kid, a lot.

"Oh no it won't"

Moreau spun around at the voice only to come face to face with a blonde man with unnaturally blue eyes. Johnny felt weird in his presence, like he was angry but not. Sam and Dean merely raised an eyebrow each as if to say 'What took you so long'. Lucifer twitched at the chanting, more of an annoyed twitch then anything.

"who are you?"

"Danny's father"

Mureau raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Their silent observers watched as Danny walked through the crowd. It was obvious the kid was terrified, who wouldn't be. Johnny was down and his dad wasn't here and he was just having a bad night, and he really wanted his dad cause he'd kick this guys ass. One of the hooded figures filled in behind him to complete the barricade of a circle. He could hear Johnny talking to him, saying something, but he wasn't listening. He could feel a presence, one that always brought comfort and protection.

He looked up.

Just seeing the man made him have to resist the urge to call out to him. But there he was behind evil power hungry dude.

"My powers and yours are the same, that's what you said, right, Dad, like father like son"

He could see his dad roll his eyes at his comment. Only he could be so melodramatic at a time like this.

"They are. Quite fascinating really"

Mephistopheles shuttered at the voice behind him. How was he here, how did he find them.

"So... Mephistopheles mind telling me what you were planning on doing to my boy?"

There was nothing he could say. Lucifer's rage was always one to be frightened of, especially if you got on the bad sad. His son was one of the largest ways to get there and he had practically tried to kill the kid, the spoiled brat himself. He felt a cool hand rest on the back of his neck and he was pulled backwards so sharply that it snapped. He wasn't dead, no, just his vessel was, but with no vessel he had to go back down to Hell and he was in just as much danger down there as he was up here at the moment, the others simply adored the kid. Said he softened the boss which was true. They all stood in silence as Mephistopheles ever the rule breaker tried to reform his body and Johnny Cage mutter to 'Do it' and before anyone could stop him Danny was standing over the grown man spitting Hell Fire into his body.

It was actually a sight to see. You never really realized how powerful Danny actually was until he did something like this. Danny fell to the ground and Johnny started to stumbled around. Lucifer began to worry when his boy didn't get back up and quickly dispensed Mephistopheles back to Hell, he'd deal with that one later. He all but flew back to Danny side and gently scooped him up, smiling slightly as Danny nuzzled into his jacket for warmth.

"Hey Dad"

He cradled the boy like one does a baby as Johnny took care of the others. It didn't take the rider long and soon he was back to normal at a simply glance from Lucifer.

"Why can't you just stay out of trouble?"

"Must be in my genes or something"

Lucifer smiled at the response, Danny could be such a smart ass. Johnny came walking towards them but froze at the cold look shot his way.

"Heya Johnny"

"Enough talking my little pyromaniac. You have worn yourself out, rest now"

Danny never really had a chance or opportunity to rebuttal. Lucifer pressed two fingers to his forehead and he was out like a light. Johnny came to a stop at the same distance the Winchesters did.

"So... Danny really is Satan's kid?"

Dean shook his head, "You have no idea"

If only they knew about the others, they wouldn't be as calm about it.

* * *

**SOOO! Like it?**


End file.
